


Hallelujah

by MajorSam



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Beautiful, Bunker Baby, Christmas if you want?, Endgame, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Happy, Mama!Luce, Papa!Wy, Perfect Future, lyatt, oh my heart...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam
Summary: Wyatt heard her voice as soon as he was through the door...





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video Abigail Spencer posted on her Instagram on November 19, 2018, singing "Hallelujah" with a singer friend of hers. If you haven't watched both parts, please prepare your soul and go do so right now. Absolutely. Gorgeous.
> 
> Takes place long after the S2 finale. Wyatt works as head of security for the new Mason Industries, and Lucy is a lecturing professor again.
> 
> I don't know if it's right or not, or if I'm the only one, but I always considered the song to be a Christmas song… I don't know… it's just so spiritual feeling. You can consider this a Christmas fic, or not. Whatever works for you and makes you happy. I might be influenced by all the Movie hype and build-up and making EVERYTHING Christmassy right now :p

Wyatt heard her voice as soon as he was through the door. In an instant, the stress of the day melted from his shoulders. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, her voice far away but still enchanting. When the urge to be closer to her overtook him, he quickly shed his shoes and jacket and padded softly to where he knew she would be. His innate military stealth training allowed him to stop in the doorway without her realizing he was there. He leaned against the frame and crossed his arms, observing.

Lucy was sitting in the rocking chair, her favourite spot, Amelia wrapped up in her soft, pink blanket and nestled within her mother's arms. The seven-month-old was completely still, a rare thing, entranced by the melody flowing from her mother's lips. The pair only had eyes for each other. The baby's eyes were wide and round as she stared up, her lips puckering every now and then as if she wanted to sing as well. Lucy gazed down at her softly, her eyes falling closed as she came to the chorus.

Wyatt's own eyes closed, his heartbeat slowing as if in a trance as his wife sung "Hallelujah" over and over, her voice clear yet full of emotion. Maybe the rest of the lyrics weren't exactly meant for a baby, but the beauty of the music itself was perfect.

Amelia was their hallelujah, their miracle.

Lucy's pregnancy had not been an easy one. They hadn't planned it, but with classic Time Team timing, it had happened right at the height of their final battle with Rittenhouse. Lucy had been terrified to keep travelling in the Lifeboat, with no knowledge of how it could affect the baby. In the end, they'd decided together that it was a risk that would have to be taken. If they let Rittenhouse win, what kind of world would there even be to bring their baby into?

It had only taken a final three weeks to defeat Rittenhouse once and for all, but with the immense stress, lack of sleep, and exposure to different pathogens in different times… it hadn't been the best of circumstances for a first trimester. Lucy had held on, the pregnancy still viable, but they'd thought their fears confirmed when she became consistently, violently ill. Unable to keep anything down, she'd lost a significant amount of weight. Weight she didn't have to lose in the first place, never mind while pregnant. The historian convinced herself it was her fault, that by continuing to travel through time she'd sacrificed her baby, possibly the chance to ever have children at all. The guilt and shame she felt only made her physical state worse. She'd been hospitalized for two months, carefully monitored and specially nourished while her team and at-the-time-only-boyfriend Wyatt faithfully stayed by her side, promising her it wasn't her fault, and that everything would be okay. The doctors, while unaware of the nature of Lucy's job, still assured her that while difficult, her symptoms were in fact all very normal.

Shortly after being released, like a switch had been flicked, Lucy became ravenous. In more ways than one. She started gaining back and increasing her weight, always hungry, and when she wasn't eating, she was hungry for Wyatt. He happily catered to her every pleasurable whim, desperate to do anything to ease her mind and body, and his own guilt as well. Though he'd tried to hide it from Lucy he'd felt every bit as responsible for her difficulties. He'd agreed to let her keep time jumping, after all.

At 7 months pregnant, she'd taken ill again and was re-hospitalized. When, with a month left until her due date, the doctors urged an early delivery, they'd been crushed. Rather than with joy and anticipation, they'd spent the delivery as nervous wrecks. There was no way to know what the baby would come out like. The doctor's claimed she was healthy, just small, but they weren't looking for time travel related defects, were they? What would such defects even look like? How would they present, and what would they mean?

But Amelia had come out perfect. Small, as they'd said, but perfect. All ten toes and fingers, with huge eyes, and lungs healthy enough to scream with the best of them. The relief had been overwhelming, the new parents regularly breaking down over the next few weeks, just the sight of their baby girl enough to bring tears to their eyes. They knew they would have to be vigilant about her health for her whole life, the possibility of time-defects finally appearing a constant worry, but it was worth it.

It was all worth it.

Tears formed in Wyatt's eyes even now, 7 months later. He had a family. A real family. Something he'd never truly thought he'd ever have. Or even deserve. But Lucy, sweet, beautiful, brilliant Lucy, had disagreed. She'd stayed by him through thick and thin, and when, on Amelia's six-month birthday, Wyatt finally proposed, she hadn't hesitated in throwing her arms around him, kissing "Yes" against his lips. They were married a week later, their team, Christopher's family, and Rufus' brother and mother in attendance. He got to come home from his job as Mason Industry's head of security to Lucy Preston as his wife, and the world's most adorable baby.

Wyatt swiped at his eye, not even embarrassed to be so overcome with emotion. He'd long since given up on bottling everything inside. He'd promised himself to Lucy, and endeavoured every day to give her his all, because he knew she deserved the world, and more.

Finally sensing movement, Lucy looked up, eyes wide. They crinkled in the corners at the sight of him, a soft smile forming automatically. He couldn't help but smile back as his shoulder left the doorframe and he walked towards her. She turned back to the baby, picking up her song again as Wyatt knelt beside her. He kissed her gently on the cheek, taking one of her hands and fittings his fingers between hers. With his other he stroked the unbelievably soft, dark hair on his daughter's head.

Sometimes he would join Lucy in singing. As he'd informed her so long ago, he was a terrible singer, but she didn't seem to care, laughing and dancing with him whenever she could. He could imagine her and Amelia, someday, sitting at a piano together, singing in harmony. Perhaps another little person beside them, trying to join in… For tonight, though, he stayed silent. Her voice was too pure to interrupt, this song too perfect.

Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah…

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Omg... I saw the Abby Instagram videos and this fic just fell like soft snowflakes upon my soul and into my hands to write out... I'm not even kidding. The image of Lucy, holding a little baby Logan, singing softly... UGHHHHHHHHHHHH. All my hopes and dreams!
> 
> Do you agree? Let me know!
> 
> As for "Amelia"... I think naming their child "Amy" is just TOO cliche. I know, I know, yell at me all you like but hear me out: I like Amelia... it COULD be shortened to Amy, but I actually see it as "Ames" a cool, unique nickname. Also, for Amelia Earhart, who we saw teased in the original, BRILLIANTTTTTTT teaser that the show had before the Pilot ever aired, but that we never actually got to see. I definitely think she's a hero of Lucy's, and that her and Wyatt agree they so would have loved to have met her. And that they can only hope that their perfect little baby will be so adventurous and brave and brilliant as Amelia was.
> 
> Please let me know any and all thoughts via that comment Button!


End file.
